Heartbroken
by Bibarian
Summary: Percy has finally worked up the guts to something. Something practically unspeakable. Obviously has romance in it. Also this is one of those stories where they're just regular people, not demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world! It is I, Bibarian! And I have decided to write a new story(obviously). I don't really ever plan stuff out, but I'm proud to say I at least have a good idea of what I want to write. Just check it out. Also please review what you guys think about this. Thanks.**

I was sitting there in my bed, looking at the ceiling, pondering something. I met this girl a few years back. Her and I have been friends for a long time.

But I can't stop thinking about her. I talked to my cousin Thalia one weekend when I went to my uncle's place for the holidays. She told that she was good friends with her and that she thought highly of me. I thought that was really cool. But it made me think. How do I feel about her?

How do I feel about Annabeth?

She told me she was going to some camp on Long Island called Camp Heifer or something.

So I asked my mom if I could use the new laptop. She said,"Go ahead sweetie." "Thanks," I said.

So I went to the search engine and typed in "list of camps on Long Island".

I was gonna wait for the thing to load, but the results came so fast and quick. Man I love this computer!

I looked down the list. But there's only two camps. One was a really tough American-Swedish boot camp. The other was a camp focused on Greek mythology, physical training, and a knowledge of the history of the world.

Yep. That sounds exactly like Annabeth. She's a geek for Greek, loves exercising her self to the limit, and she has a thirst for knowledge that no one else could quench.

Let's see what the name of it is so I don't forget. Camp Half-Blood. Weird name. Oh well.

I had a plan. So I called my friend Grover and asked him to do me a favor. He said, "sure."

When I got off the phone, I went in to the living room where my mom was sitting on her couch watching some housewives show with Paul.

"Hey mom. Can I spend the night at Grover's house. He got this really cool game for his xbox, and he said I could try it out," I said in the best excited twelve year old voice I could make.

"Yeah it's fine honey. Just be back by 11 tomorrow morning, 'kay?" she said.

Awesome. I went back to my room, got a few things, then reached under my pillow for the big wad of cash I keep for emergencies.

I went over to the fire escape, climbed all the way down, then ran to Grover's house.

*Knock knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"It's me man, Percy. Can I come in real quick?" I asked.

"Yeah man. Come in."

I turned the door knob and walked in. I closed the door and wiped my feet on the welcome mat.

I turn and see a small wooden hallway, Grover standing at the end.

Then I looked and saw his mom. "Hello Mrs. Underwood," I said somewhat cheerfully.

"Hey Percy. What mischief are you up to now?" she asked playfully.

"Honestly? Insanity. Can you guys do something for me?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?" she asked back. I was now sitting on the couch with Grover.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some food. If you want I'll pay you back the money it's worth. I'm going to this place on Long Island, to see Annabeth."

Ms. Underwood just stood there, pondering her answer.

Finally she looked at me. She closed her eyes and with a huge sigh, she said,"Yeah. Take what you need. Just don't empty the fridge."

"Thank you. Also if you guys don't mind, if my mom calls, could you guys tell her I'm having a good time here? I told her I was staying the night here," I said.

"Yeah man. No problem," said Grover.

"Thanks. Well I'll just grab the food and be on my way. Wish me luck. And again thank you!" I said sincerely.

I went into their kitchen, grabbed a couple packs of crackers and a few Twinkies. I then turned to the both of them and said to them," I owe you both."

I walked out the door and headed for the bus stop. A bus stopped and I got on. I sat in one the seats near the front and stayed on that bus until we reached a bus stop some where in the middle of Long Island.

I stepped off the bus and watched it drive off into the distance. Then I pulled out my phone and looked at google maps.

Cool. The camp is about a mile out. That's not to far to walk.

So I walked a bit and in no time, I was there.

"Camp Half-Blood," I read aloud the sign.

I felt a surge of bold satisfaction go through me.

"Not bad."

 **Yo. What up. Listen everyone. I have a somewhat decent story called Kingdom of Justice. You should check it out. It's a little weak at the beginning, but it gets pretty good.**

 **Again, please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody what's up. I wrote this A.N. before the I wrote the chapter, so I can't guarantee that you'll like it.** **Here goes nothing.** **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. Enjoy.**

I walked under the big archway and to this really big house sitting in the distance. I went in and saw a man in a wheelchair, with sort of gray hair, playing poker with a man who smelt so badly of alcohol, I had to keep from gagging.

"Um, excuse me. Hi, my name's Percy. Could you please direct me to the front desk or something. I'm here to visit someone," I said in the politest tone possible. Apparently, the alcoholic didn't feel the need to do the same.

"Why do we care about what your name is? You really-," he was cut off.

"Mr. D!" the man in the wheel chair whispered harshly. "I'm sorry about him. Hello Percy, my name is Chiron. My rude friend here is Dionysus. But he prefers, and so do the campers and I, to be called Mr. D. It's easier to pronounce, and since we teach Greek Mythology, we can tell who you're talking about when you say Dionysus," he said unnecessarily.

"Okay, cool. Um, do you guys know where Annabeth Chase is?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. But if you're a visitor, I need to put it on record," he reached into one of the pockets on his wheel chair, and pulled out a clipboard and cool looking pen. "Okay. How old are you?""Fourteen.""Have you ever done drugs?""No.""Are you a family member of the person you're visiting?""No.""Are you a friend of the person you are visiting?""Yes.""And who did you say you were visiting?""Annabeth Chase."

"Alright then. Here is what we consider a visitor badge," he said as he got a piece of construction paper, ripped it, then wrote the word "visitor: Percy".

"Thanks. But do you actually know where Annabeth is?" I asked.

"Yes. She should be in the training area. She loves the combat training here. And maybe, if you're interested, we could enroll you here." He pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to me.

"It doesn't require good grades, just the want to have fun with what we offer. Also this place may serve as a home for some. A lot of kids come here lost, afraid, and worst of all, alone. We take them in, we train and bond with them, and they never forget the experience of being at Camp Half-Blood. And this place is not exclusive for summer, you can come here anytime you want, plus: it's cheep. Only ten dollars, or in Greek terms, 300 drachmas."

"Alright thanks man," I stuffed the pamphlet in my pack. "I'll consider it. Really. I will. Now if you two decent gentlemen would kindly point me in the direction of the training area, I would be so grateful."

Chiron pointed towards a sign near a small crossroads in the pathways entrenched in the ground.

"That sign will tell you where to go. Have a nice day."

"Thanks."

I walked off towards the sign. I looked at it, and saw one of the signs that said "Training Area".

I walked in the direction it pointed, and kept going until I saw about a dozen people sword fighting. I look through the fighting crowd, and see a couple of guys fighting this girl with blonde hair.

I looked a little closer, and I realized, that it was Annabeth. She was fighting so well, it was unbelievable.

One guy tried to swing at her chest and side, but she jumped back, regained balance, then kicked him in the side, and hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of her sword. Then the other guy tried to swing upward at her, but missed, earning himself a knock in the head.

She then looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise as she stared right at me with those beautiful, intelligent, grey eyes. Wow, I could just stare at them all- wait, what!?

Focus Percy. She is beautiful, but you need to at least act right otherwise you'll look like a complete idiot.

She looked over at a little hut that seemed to be the armory, and she looked back at me and pointed there, implying to head toward the tiny shack. Okay.

As I started walking towards it, I kept thinking about how I was gonna greet her. "Hey Annabeth, the girl of my dreams. I came here without invitation, or any real purpose other than to tell you that I want to date you. Good to see you," I thought to himself.

But I kept walking. Each step felt harder to take than the last. My chest felt so heavy, I thought I might have a heart attack. And even though every thing in my body felt like it was working to death, I felt like I was walking through a cold wind.

I looked down to keep myself from running, and maybe calm myself a little in about 0.3 seconds. Dang. My heart was pounding so fast.

I stepped up onto the tiny deck. There was a big wooden wall with an obviously thick wooden column at the end. And behind it was a door way and I walked in.

I looked at edge of the room, towards the outside, then I slowly turned my head, to a nervous looking Annabeth. She was leaning over a big wooden counter or table.

She then seemed to notice that I entered the room. She turned her head and surprised me for a second as she looked at me, straight in the eyes.

I looked back at her beautifully gray pearls, then lost all my nervousness, anxiousness, fear, anger.

"Hi," I said, breaking the ice. I know, what a conversationalist right?

She smiled at me with a sort of nervous smile. "Hey Percy," she said as she came forward to give me a hug.

I spread my arms and wrapped them around her back, and gave her a brief hug. I wish I hadn't opened my arms to begin with.

"OWW! What the heck?!"

"What the heck are you doing here you freaking stalker?! How did you even know I was here?" she asked angrily.

It took me a second to register what she said. She slapped me in one of the worst places. She slapped me in the ear so hard to where I heard a loud ringing noise.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked as I held my ears.

"I said, how did you know I was here? I never told you I was coming here. At first I thought you might be here to sign up for the camp, but then I remembered what a seaweed brain you are, and that you hate anything to do with learning," she said obnoxiously.

"Well, first off, you did tell me you were coming here. You told me and Grover that you, Katie, and her boyfriend Travis were coming here for the summer. Secondly, OWWW! Thirdly, I came here to see you. You know, besides Grover, you are my best friend. I like hanging out with you. Which is my other reason for coming here," I look at her nervously. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

She looked at me, then away in thoughtful silence.

She looked back at me with a sweet yet a apologetic smile.

"Yeah. Sure," she said.

"Okay. Cool. Umm... well, there is this really cool restaurant I saw a little less than a mile down the road from here. Do want eat there? Or if you're not hungry, we could just take a walk."

"A walk sounds really good actually," she said.

"Well then, ma'lady, what are we waiting for? Let's go," I said. I gestured for the exit.

She went first. As soon as I was getting ready to walk forward to leave with her, she peeped her head back in.

"Oh, and Percy?" I looked at her more attentively. "Sorry about your ear."

 **Alright! How's that? I think it's decent. Thanks for reading guys. But before I leave, I want everybody to do something for me. Please leave a review of your favorite thing from the actual PJO and HoO series. Who's your favorite character? What's your favorite thing that happens? I want at least three reviews with answers. If so, I'll give you guys my answer.**

 **Again thanks. I like writing Percy Jackson type stuff. It's fun. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello world! It is I, Bibarian! I wish I had remembered to update a long time ago. Two months is way too long. But I want to get back into the groove of things.**

 **I do have a reason as to why I was gone for so long. And it's name is something that all people hate, or they can't help but crave it. Drama.**

 **Yeah. Drama. I had some drama happen about the time after I updated my stories, so I got really sad and lonely so I was just kinda piecing my self together.**

 **Whatever though. I'm back. And since I'm back, I have a challenge (sort of). I want everyone to tell me which Rick Riordan book was the best. Not which series, but which book. If I get 10 answers, I'll tell you mine.**

 **Let's get started then. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. Enjoy.**

Well I definitely had a warm welcome. No better way to say "Hi! Nice to see you again," than getting slapped in on the ear, and being left with a ringing in your ears.

But nonetheless, it worked out.

Now I guess I was on a date. I had walked out the doorway and stepped down. I saw Annabeth standing there waiting for me.

I walked up to her and placed my elbow out. "My lady," I said in a funny voice.

She chuckled for a second, then smirked at me, and said," I'm not your anything yet."

"Not _yet_ you say," I smirk back.

We both look at each other for a second. I got this weird feeling in my chest. Not a bad one. It felt good. But at the same time, I felt like running for life. It was amazing.

She took my arm while smiling brightly.

"But since you're being such a gentleman, how can I refuse?" she said in the same kind of voice as mine. I smiled back.

So we walked down the trail towards the edge of the forest. "You think we can go in?" I asked.

"It'll be fine. Let's go," she responded. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged into the big forest of green.

She started to slow down a bit, and we finally stopped at this really big rock.

She took a moment of pause before saying,"We call it Zeus' Fist. Apparently it's also known as 'Poop Pile'."

"Why? It clearly looks like a fist."

"Walk over here for a second," she said as she pointed toward a spot on the opposite side of her.

I walked over to the spot, but kept looking at the pile of rocks as I moved. As I kept turning, I started to see a pile of dung instead of a fist.

"Wow. You guys must get a lot of free time if you have enough time to stare at and name a giant rock."

" A little bit," she said as she continued walking.

I kept following her in, deeper, and deeper into the forest.

We stopped at a little spot beach, rock, grass, and treeline.

I watched her as she looked out at the horizon, taking in whatever sight was in front of us. I stood back to look at her take it all in, as she closed her eyes with her head laid back.

The beautiful horizon behind her made her look even more incredible.

She looked back at me as I tried hard not to blush. "So what do you think? Pretty sweet spot right? I like coming here every now and then. I just think it's so beautiful to watch the sunset. Don't you think so?" she asked me.

I had a hard time putting it in words. But I ended up finding something to say.

I looked her in the eyes and spoke,"The sun is beautiful. It's so beautiful, that everything in my head that stresses me out, almost every distraction in the world, just instantly disappears. That's how beautiful it is. But it's not the only beautiful thing I see. I saw you, and couldn't take my eyes off you. Everything that I just said about the horizon, came out ten times more when I saw you just now. So yes the sun is amazing, but so are you."

I kept looking at her mesmerizing eyes, waiting for some kind of response, but when she didn't say anything, I started to get doubtful and started to look down.

But then I felt a hand sit on my left shoulder, and I looked up, to see a beautiful blonde woman, looking at me with joy and assurance.

I smiled back, and looked deep into her eyes. I don't know what I saw, but I loved it, so I wanted to get closer to look. Then all of a sudden, my eyes closed and I felt something moist and soft lightly press against my lips.

At that moment, I felt sparks fly and heard fireworks explode. I couldn't believe that I was kissing the girl of my dreams. I had wanted to do this for so long.

We held the kiss for a few more seconds, then pulled away. I looked at her, and her face was a little red and heated. She looked back at me, and we both smiled with a slight blush on our faces.

"That was-"

"-nice. Yeah it was," she finished.

"Did you those fireworks though?" I asked.

"You heard those too?" she asked back.

"Yeah. I think came from back at camp. We should go check it out."

Right as I said that, a giant colorful explosion went off in the sky in front of us. Then a bunch of little ones flew up after it and exploded that way as well.

"Or not."

I stood there for a second, looking at the fireworks.

"Hey. I have an idea. How about we practice what we were just doing before we were so rudely interrupted," she said with a big mischievous grin on her face.

I look back at her with a huge smile and say," That sounds like a good idea. I mean, there's a reason they say practice makes perfect."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

 **Boooo. Too mushy. Yeah yeah. I know. I really wanted to do romance, so that's why it happens that way.**

 **And guys, I know I took way too long, and that some of you started waiting forever on this, but I've really let myself become a couch-potato. I need to exercise. I need to get more involved. I need to do this. I need to do that. Whatever.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys who still care for reading. Please review. Prefer that more than anything. Please. Thx.**


End file.
